


Give and Take

by voculae (northernMagic)



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sappy, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sap without consequence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northernMagic/pseuds/voculae
Summary: Q takes care of Bond, and Bond gives back.





	Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-ed. My first smut, because I needed something done that wasn't a drabble.

Q stood back-lit by the morning light, which was dawning warm and bright through the high-set windows. He waited patiently for Bond to settle ponderously into Q's recently abandoned chair. The Quartermaster still wore his drab brown-red suit and floppy tie, his overlarge glasses, and a head of barely tamed hair. He should look hideous, naive, and arrogant, but Bond saw clear to the man himself: his exacting intelligence, the depths of his compassionate eyes, the long, crisp lines of his quiet dignity, the quirk of his lips that belied his heartstoppingly sincere sensuality. How could anyone, how could Bond have been so blind as to see anyone else?

When his quartermaster knelt gracefully, his heart did stop and stutter to see this proud man offering such a boon; for it was a boon when Q popped the button on Bond's trousers and carefully drew down the fly. He eased out Bond's half-hard cock, giving Bond all the careful attention with which he handled his most precious inventory. Bond gave himself over to his quartermaster gratefully; he hardened in Q's hands so quickly that he was dizzied. Q stroked him, watching his reactions carefully, and Bond panted under the considerable weight of Q's focus. All the weight of Q's intellect, all for Bond. Soon, Q's hands, the same hands that had built the gun and equipment that brought Bond home, were sticky with Bond's anticipation.

Q lowered his head to kiss the tip of Bond's cock, drawing a low, startled cry from Bond. He took Bond into his mouth, swallowed and sucked. Bond groaned, and his vision blurred with the exquisite sweetness of Q's warmth surrounding him. Q sucked him with each even breath, and Bond's own panting fell into the same rhythm. Each laboured breath was laced with half-voiced cries of adoration; his entire existence was Q.

His hips raised minutely to seek out Q's mouth, but were stayed by Q's hand. Q didn't press. A touch was all he needed, and Bond did his best to comply with his quartermaster's request. Q rewarded him with a firm press of tongue to his tip, and Bond shivered, his eyes slamming shut. All the times he had wanted to capture that darting tongue, to drink in Q's surprised sounds of pleasure...

Slow waves of eternity passed, safe in his Quartermaster's care. It dawned on Bond that this was all that Q expected of him- perhaps all Q thought that he had to give. Sensing the turn of Bond's thoughts, Q paused, and drew off him. The sudden cold and Q's uncertainty were twin blades in Bond's chest. Bond brushed aside the hair that had fallen onto Q's face, and cupped his cheek. Q's eyes fluttered shut. His shoulders sagged minutely, and his smooth voice was rough.

"Whatever you need, Bond, I will give. You needn't..." He trailed off.

Bond saw, then, how remiss he had been in giving Q all the love and respite from the world that a lover brings, all that he deserved.

"I just need you."

"Then you have me," Q confirmed quietly, his eyes open and clear, and Bond's heart clenched with guilt.

"Let me earn it," Bond said. "I'm done taking."

Q shook his head with a smile. "You've done enough, Bond. You are enough." He raised himself on Bond's thighs, leaned up, and gave him a sweet, lingering kiss.

Bond tried to draw him into his lap with another kiss. Q caught himself with a hand on Bond's shoulder, but couldn't bring himself to withdraw from Bond's mouth. Slowly, Bond coaxed him in with nips and licks until Q was crowding him into the chair, until Q had finally let go of his duty and was licking into Bond's mouth because he could. Here, Q was sloppy as he never was in everything else, and Bond drank in the taste of them intermingled on Q's tongue. Bond tore his mouth away, nuzzling down to Q's neck as he pushed himself out of the chair and maneuvered Q against the desk.

Now he truly had Q, who had his head thrown back in earnest pleasure; his heaving cries at each of Bond's sucks on his neck punched into Bond's chest. Bond wanted to return Q's boon, but as he licked and sucked and scraped his teeth in the fragrant hollow just under Q's ear, he was distracted by the tickling taste of Q's rapid pulse, addicted to Q's shocked, wet gasps, and a devoted slave to Q's clenching hand demanding Bond to stay in place.

Eventually, Bond lifted his head and brushed his nose tenderly over Q's own. Q's eyes were closed as he panted with the edge of a whine in each breath. Q carded his fingers through the short hair at the back of Bond's head as he regained his breath and poise. Bond kissed him again, a particular peace settling in his bones that had everything to do with the man in front of him.

Bond finally lowered himself to his knees, holding Q's wondering gaze. How many people had offered this to Q? Not enough, it seemed. Bond put the thought aside. Though he meant it as a gift, this too felt like Q giving himself to Bond, allowing him to open Q's trousers and free his cock. Bond took hold of him, kissed his tip and down his length, returned everything that Q had done to make Bond feel so treasured. Q gave a shuddering gasp, his hands shakily resting on Bond's head. Bond breathed in lungfuls of Q's warm musk as he sucked and licked and stroked.

Holding Q's vitality, hot and pulsing in his mouth, was to know Q at his most effusive, and his loudest. He bucked once, and tripped over his words apologizing. His legs trembled and his fingers pressed tightly to Bond's head. Q's taste was thick on Bond's tongue, the taste of his gratitude.

Q's sharp gasp was the warning Bond received as Q came with a broken curse, much sooner than expected, with his hands trembling on Bond's head. Bond licked Q clean as he continued to curse softly. When Bond pressed a final gentle kiss to him and looked up, his eyes had shut tightly, and his breaths were shallow.

Bond stood, and the warmth in his mouth made it easy to swallow away all his aches.

"Thank you," he breathed against Q's lips, which parted at his touch. "Thank you." He dropped a kiss on each corner of Q's mouth, and Q chased his lips briefly before drawing back and opening his eyes.

Q swallowed and cleared his throat twice, blinking rapidly before focusing on Bond.

"You're always welcome, Bond," he replied. There was still a flicker of sadness in his eyes. "But you haven't- you didn't-"

"I don't have to, Q." He put a hand on Q's hip and kissed his nose.

"Then...is there anything else you need?"

"No, Q. You've given me everything and more."

"Oh." Q glanced away, his voice hollow. "I guess you'll be off, then. I'd best get- why were you here, again?"

"Q." Bond sighed, drawing his quartermaster's attention again. "Please, let me..." He huffed with frustration when the words didn't come to him.

Q was silent, patient, and then Bond knew.

"I'm retiring, Q," he said, and as he spoke the words, he found that he could welcome the truth. "When my life is mine to give again, I want to give it to you."

Q stared at him. eyes bright. "You're retiring," he repeated. "You're...done."

"No," said Bond, stroking the arch of Q's cheek. "With you, I think I've just begun."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've retired from writing. Please refrain from leaving concrit on my works.
> 
> Feel free to remix this or any of my other works (with attribution) and drop a link back to me.


End file.
